Being Syaoran's prize
by That Crazy Stalker
Summary: 17 year old Sakura studies too hard for romance. Her best friend Tomoyo disagrees and plants a love coupon into their ticket booth at the Summer Fair, hoping Sakura's perfect guy will find it. Unfortunately, the man that does draw it is none other than S


**Being Syaoran's Prize**

**Summery: 17 year old Sakura studies too hard for romance. Her best friend Tomoyo disagrees and plants a love coupon into their ticket booth at the Summer Fair, hoping Sakura's perfect guy will find it. Unfortunately, the man that does draw it is none other than Syaoran Li, age 18. Popular boy and Sakura's worst enemy. (S/S & E/T)**

**Rating T**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, sunny day in Tomoeda. The birds were singing and the sun was shining and outside a large mansion a teenage girl with a large box in her hands was tapping her feet impatiently.<p>

"Tomoyo!" The girl shouted, "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"I know, I'll be down in a moment, just finishing something off" A voice drifted out from an open window on the second floor. The girl just sat down on the floor, sighing. When Tomoyo Daidoji said she was going to be a minute, she really meant five and this girl knew it all too well.

She was, after all, Sakura Kinomoto, age 17. Best friend to upcoming fashion designer Tomoyo Daidoji, daughter to architect Fujitaka Kinomoto and model Nadeshiko Kinomoto (deceased). she knew all too well how long she would be waiting for Tomoyo and resigned herself to the wait, opening the box the she had previously placed beside her. Pulling out the slips of paper she began to read;

_"Prize: One week free ice cream at Dairy Delight_" one of the tickets said,

"_Chance: Take another ticket" _Another said,

_"Punishment; Dance on one leg quacking like a duck" _The third one said

Sakura looked at the tickets and smiled, today was going to be fun.

It was the day of Tomoeda High's summer fair and Sakura's class were setting up the booths. Sakura and Tomoyo had decided to run a booth together. At first, Tomoyo's idea of a ticket booth had seemed silly, who would want to go to that, but after posing the question to the class, Sakura had to agree that there was a lot of interest. After that they had spent the remaining time creating tickets, calling companies for prizes, and designing the booths. Now the day was here and Sakura had to admit that she was excited.

Maybe she was a little to excited, because she didn't hear the Daidoji mansion gates open so she was very shocked when a sing-song voice screamed "BOO!" in her ear.

Sakura screamed and stood up, throwing tickets everywhere. "TOMOYO!" She screeched, holding her hand to her chest, "Why do that?" Tomoyo just laughed her musical laugh and said,

"Seemed fun," Then proceded to kneel down and begin picking up the tickets. Sakura quickly rushed to help her and together they picked up all of the tickets from the roadside.

Sakura didn't notice the pink ticket slip from Tomoyo's hand into the box, or the sly smile on Tomoyo's face as it fluttered into the box.

After finally reaching the school, Tomoyo and Sakura arrived to find that their booth had already been set up by Tomoyo's boyfriend Eriol.

"Our booth was already set up, and since we're only a few down I decided I'd come and do yours for you, since I knew you'd be late." He pushed his glasses up his nose, "Took me a while thought as Syaoran wouldn't help." Sakura wasn't surprised. Syaoran Li, enemy would never do anything to help her. They had once been friends, but he had left for Hong Kong and when he had come back two years later, he had changed, now he was indifferent to her. They sat at the same table for lunch and were in classes together, but it was like they had never been friends. She didn't even know him anymore. She looked over to Eriol and Syaoran's booth - demonstrating robotics. The two were extremely intelligent and had been working on their booth for months. Sakura had to admit, it looked impressive.

Syaoran saw her looking and sauntered over.

"See something you like Kinomoto?" He asked, cockily,

"Yeah, but it isn't you, Li" She retorted.

He glared at her. She glared back. He broke the glare and turned to Eriol,

"Think we should be getting our booth finished?" He asked,

"It is fi-" Eriol began, but Syaoran cut him off with a stare.

Eriol sighed and pecked Tomoyo on the nose, she blushed. Sakura gagged. "See you later love," He said, and he headed back to his booth.

The day had started well, so far, they had been busy and Sakura and Tomoyo were definitely getting tired when Syaoran and Eriol walked up to the front of the booth and placed a jug of water in front of the pair,

"Thought you might need this, girls" Eriol smiled, putting some cups down beside the water, "Plus we want to buy tickets,"

Sakura took their money and the two put their hand into the box and randomly picked one out each, Eriol unfolded his, he grinned when he read it,

_"Punishment: Go up to the next old person you see and tell them that you love them." _Sakura laughed, it may not have been the most embarrassing punishment in the box but it would still be funny and Eriol grinned even more. Spotting an old lady at the meatballs booth next to them he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder,

"Excuse me," He said,

"Yes dear?" The old lady replied,

"I love you." Eriol told her, the old lady looked at him then gathered him into a hug,

"You give me hope in this younger generation, young man," She said, Sakura was laughing, watching Eriol struggle to breathe against the old ladies breasts, "You are so sweet dear! Would you like me to buy some meatballs for you, can i do something for you-" The lady carried on this way for a while and eventually Tomoyo, beet red from laughter, had to get up to save her boyfriend.

Leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone at the booth,

"You haven't unfolded your ticket yet, Li," She said,

"I have," He said, "I get to pick another one." She nodded and offered him the boy again, he put his hand in and pulled out a pink ticket, which confused Sakura, she hadn't used any pink paper? Maybe Tomoyo had placed it in, she would have to ask her. She watched Syaoran unfold the paper, and his face was in shock as he read the ticket,

"Haha, this could be fun!" He said, after he had read it through twice,

"WHat does it say?" She asked,

"You're not going to wanna hear thiiiis!" He said, Sakura glared at him and grabbed the ticket.

_"Prize: A months servitude from Sakura"_ Sakura read it three times, her eyes growing wider each time.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed. "PICK ANOTHER TICKET LI!"

"Nah," He replied, "This could be very fun!"

She blinked.

This was not good.


End file.
